DILEMA DE TRANSICION
by ClausVegFan
Summary: Cambios…todos los hemos tenido. Algunos son pequeños pero otros…otros pueden ser tan radicales que quizás cambien nuestra vida para siempre. Adjunto a “Réquiem al Pasado”. Pasen y lean. Espero que les guste -el angst es muy ligero XD.


DILEMA DE TRANSICION

.

**DILEMA DE TRANSICION**

_Cambio en la obscuridad_

_._

¿Por qué?...¿Por qué siento esto?...Es tan confusa esta sensación y sin embargo es a la vez tan reconfortante.

.

Esas palabras aún hacen eco en mi cabeza. En un principio creí que todo era sólo una mentira. Me negaba a creerle porque aún guardaba la esperanza de algo mejor, de que todo se solucionaría pero…ahora comienzo a pensar que tiene razón…y eso me aterra.

.

¿De quién hablo se preguntan?...Bien…la persona –si es que se le puede llamar así- a la que me refiero es tan sólo una extraña visita que rondaba mis sueños hacía unas semanas desde el accidente en el laboratorio. Al principio me pareció que sólo me atormentaba por pura diversión apareciéndose a un lado de mi cama con su sonrisa maligna y aquellos ojos sombríos que fulguran en la obscuridad; tratando de asfixiarme, haciéndome sentir que no tenía escapatoria alguna y ante lo cuál él sólo reía.

.

Esta noche, después de estar un tiempo desaparecido haciéndome pensar que ya no volvería, ha hablado conmigo de algo más que la simple presentación de su identidad y de lo que es razón de su estancia aquí…me ha hablado de mi mismo. Resultó tan increíble que pudiera saber tanto sobre mi y mis propios sentimientos -aunque ya me había aclarado que éramos uno sólo- que me dejó atónito pero más que eso…le temí. Sí, le temí pero no por su aspecto ni por su obscura voz sino porque en el fondo sabía que cada palabra de lo que decía era cierto.

.

Habló de que ya no podía seguir ocultándome, que era un tonto por pensar que la vida es justa y que existen esperanzas de cambiar todo, haciéndome hincapié como prueba de que todo es falso, en lo que me había pasado a mi. También me dijo que yo era un ser tan patético que por eso se vio forzado a intervenir tan abruptamente en mi vida. Me dijo además que no tenía las agallas suficientes para lograr lo que me proponía porque era demasiado débil y que esa era la razón por la que mi padre jamás me prestó suficiente atención y me refugiaba tontamente en los recuerdos –en los pocos recuerdos- que tenía de mi madre.

.

Mi madre…la conocí tan poco y sin embargo la amé tanto. Ella fue quizás la única persona que realmente me amaba y comprendía. Mientras que mi padre siempre fue estricto y frío conmigo al grado de no expresarme más muestras de cariño que alguna esporádica palmada en la espalda y si acaso un "bien" (pero nunca un "te quiero"), mi madre era cálida, dulce, llena de amor y bondad que sólo guardaba para mi. Ella siempre fue mi apoyo. Cuando llegué a llorar –siempre a escondidas de mi padre para evitar que me reprendiera por "deshonrar el apellido Masters con algo tan ridículo como llorar"- ella estuvo siempre a mi lado para consolarme con sus amorosos abrazos. Es por eso que cuando él la mencionó no pude más que enfurecerme por su atrevimiento a insultar su memoria. Traté de golpearlo por ello pero es demasiado fuerte y el herido resulté ser yo.

.

Después de levantarme por aquel golpe, el siguió hablando. Insistía en que dejara de lado mis estúpidos sentimientos y mi patética forma de ser porque no servían para nada.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Realmente estaba empeñado en abrir viejas heridas de mi pasado para lograr que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía. Lo más frustrante es que cada vez que al decir algo doloroso para mi y ver mi reacción cada vez más furiosa, se regodeaba y sonreía satisfecho como si hubiera obtenido la victoria por algo que yo ignoraba…

Se supone que esta aquí para ayudarme. Si es así ¿por qué se empeñó en hacerme sentir tan enojado en ese momento? Dijo que todo era por mi bien, para tener ese cambio en mi vida pero ¿era necesario evocar esos dolorosos recuerdos?

.

…

.

Siempre he querido ser el mejor y ser respetado por quien soy. Las personas que me conocen siempre han visto en mi a alguien con las cualidades suficientes para destacar pero, si es así ¿por qué entonces no puedo lograrlo?

.

Quizás en el fondo aún deseo ser el mismo de siempre. Aquel joven serio pero a la vez buen sujeto que tiene esperanzas en un futuro mejor. Sin embargo, y más aún por sus palabras, no puedo seguir negando que ya no soy el mismo. He cambiado pero…no sé si realmente lo deseo.

.

Temo que este cambio que comienzo a sentir ya inminente sea algo que después no pueda controlar. No sé si quiero despedirme para siempre de esa parte de mi que aún me hace ser mi viejo yo.

.

¿Madeleine? A ella la amo. Sé que lo hago pero él me pide que la olvide para concentrarme en lo que viene…en la venganza. Eso es algo que no deseo hacer. Puedo olvidarme de todas mis aspiraciones y de todo lo que he vivido más no de lo que siento por ella por que es una parte de mi demasiado preciada como para dejarla de lado.

Ante esto, me surge una terrible duda: ¿Y si él triunfara sobre mi corazón? ¿Qué pasaría si no logro dominar estos sentimientos de rencor y odio que empiezan a surgir ahora como llamas desde lo profundo de mi alma?...¿Y si intentara hacerle daño a ella? No…sería todo menos eso. Al fin y al cabo, el debiera sentir lo mismo así que no se atrevería a lastimarla. No lo haría.

.

…

.

¡Dios!...Aún le temo a este cambio. Quizás no debería hacerle caso a el y olvidarme del asunto. Podría quizás aún seguir con mi vida de siempre.

.

Ahora recapacito y pienso ¿por qué seguir siendo así? ¿En realidad quiero seguir con mi vida de antes tan pueril y sencilla donde nada me ha salido bien? Después de todo, ahora puedo ser muy poderoso, algo que siempre quise ser. Es un poco ridículo el saber la razón de que ahora cuente con esa ventaja sobrenatural pero…es algo que anhelaba muy dentro de mi ser.

…

.

Confusión y miedo se mezclaron en mi corazón y mi mente con cada palabra que él me decía, pero también se reveló ante mi algo más que siempre tuve y que, quizás debido a mis infantiles ideales, reprimí por mucho tiempo: un deseo irrefrenable de vengarme, de hacer pagar a los que me dañaron, de ver sufrir a otros como yo lo hice, de verlos caer; todo ello aunado a sentimientos de ira, de frustración…de maldad.

Además, hoy me encuentro solo aquí, como siempre. Es irónico como puede alguien estar rodeado de personas y a la vez estar tan solo. Y lo estuve más aún desde que ella se fue hace meses. Por eso es que me alegra su visita este día aunque una parte de mi quisiera que no hubiera regresado y no sé por qué…

…

Dolor, frustración, desesperación, ira, maldad…todo eso que siento ahora me atormenta en el alma. ¿Por qué? Todo es tan confuso. Creo que comienzo a desprenderme de lo que antes fui. Le temo…aún no sé si esto será lo mejor…

_- __"Si, lo es. Sigue adelante"_…

Esa voz resuena como un fuerte eco en mi cabeza. La voz de él, que me pide que cambie y que lo haga ya.

Dudas…¡Dios! Aún tengo dudas pero el cambio…el cambio ya viene…

…

…

…

…

Me siento distinto ya. Me doy cuenta de que he sido un tonto toda mi vida, creyendo que con sólo ser yo, Vlad Masters, y actuar por el camino correcto tendría la felicidad y el amor que siempre quise. Qué equivocado estaba.

.

Ahora comprendo todo. El tiene razón. Nadie de los que me rodea es totalmente confiable. Todos me han decepcionado al menos una vez y ya es tiempo de que sepan quien soy yo.

.

No más tristezas. No más pensamientos infantiles. No más autocompasión, arrepentimiento ni lástima por lo que sucedió. Ya no. Ahora lo que importa es cambiar la situación a mi favor y yo sé cómo hacerlo.

.

Sí, después de meditarlo toda la noche, después de que él se fuera de mi sueño, estoy decidido. Lo haré…me vengaré de Jack Fenton porque es él el principal obstáculo hacia mi felicidad. El me traicionó, me lastimó no sólo físicamente sino también con sus acciones. Por su culpa mis metas han sido truncadas y no conforme con eso me alejó de ella, el amor de mi vida. Ahora será él quien sepa lo que se siente ver todos tus sueños desvanecerse en el aire.

0

Tarde tiempo en aceptarlo, pero ahora puedo hacerlo. Ya no seré más sólo Vlad Masters. Ahora soy un ser superior. Ahora soy mejor que cualquier otra criatura. El y yo seremos uno solo siempre, de ahora en adelante. Vlad Masters y Vlad Plasmius. Uno solo. Será mi cómplice, mi mano derecha. Ahora estoy preparado para todo. Sólo espera Jack Fenton, te arrepentirás por haberme traicionado y por tus mentiras. Ya lo verás… sólo espera y lo verás.

.

…

.

Por ahora debo mantener la calma. Ella llegará en cualquier momento y yo tengo tantos deseos de verla. Quisiera poder decirle lo que siempre he sentido por ella pero…es verdad…eso no es lo importante por ahora. Ya habrá tiempo suficiente después para hablar sobre el asunto. Después de que todo este listo para recuperarla.

.

_- __"Ya es tiempo…ahora estamos listos gracias a que has tomado la decisión correcta". _

- Lo sé…sé que así es (de verdad espero que así sea). Sólo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

_- __"Por supuesto. Tendrás lo que te corresponde, tal y como te lo prometí. Prepárate"._

- Ya viene aunque…viene sola

_- __"No importa"…_

…

…

* * *

N/A: Bien mis queridos lectores, he aquí que lo prometido es deuda así que espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño one-shot que explica en parte lo que le sucedió a Vlad aquella noche que Plasmius se volvió a aparecer, justo antes de la visita de Maddie al día siguiente.

Como vieron, Vlad no estaba seguro al principio de cambiar su actitud por distintas razones: duda, miedo, algo de angustia por no poder controlar esa transición después y sí…tampoco quería perder su humanidad por completo, en especial su afecto por Maddie. Esa noche su vida terminó de cambiar para siempre y es también en donde yo creo que comenzaron a aparecerle (casi imperceptibles aún) sus típicas ojeras obscuras.

La mención de su pasado, sobre su madre y su padre quizás sea revelado en otro fic (cortesía de mi imaginación, por supuesto), pero por ahora no (no sé si les gustaría algo así).

He de decir también que esto es algo que yo pienso que pudo sucederle a Vlad y, cómo ya había mencionado en el correspondiente capítulo de "Réquiem al pasado", es porque no debió ser nada fácil para él haber aceptado finalmente su situación (de hecho, no creo que algo así fuera fácil para nadie). Es por eso que quise agregar este pequeño fic, adjunto a la historia principal, por si quedaron algunas dudas y para responder a las preguntas que yo les hice ahí , después de que leyeran el primer intento de la venganza contra Jack. Espero que ahora sí no hayan quedado dudas aunque estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes lo dedujeron desde antes (y más si ya leyeron completo "Réquiem"), así que este fic sólo les ayudará a tener una visión más sobre el complejo perfil psicológico –a mi modo de ver claro- que tiene este personaje de DP y que es, para mi, el mejor de todos por muchas razones que ya he mencionado varias veces anteriormente, jeje (¿verdad amigas/os? –saben a quienes me refiero ;p -) .

Me despido pues por el momento agradeciendo como siempre que se den su tiempo para leer una más de mis historias y en especial a quienes sean tan amables de dejarme sus reviews (aunque sólo sea una entrega). Muy bien ¡Hasta pronto!

Por cierto…**SOMEBODY**…encontré una forma de responderte cuando sean one-shots ó el último capítulo (claro, si es que te animas a seguirme dejando, verdad, XD): en los reviews. Puedes encontrar respuesta a tu último y genial review sobre "Réquiem al pasado" en esa misma zona del fic ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** Vlad Masters/Plasmius es propiedad de Butch Hartman :) , yo sólo soy su fan, jeje XD.


End file.
